Timeline
This is a timeline of events related to Weegee. The Beginning of Life *Unknown Years: Hailing from an unknown universe *50 million years ago: Lord Deegee and the Precursors create the Meme Omniverse (Known by the Geemen as the Trolliverse). *40 million years ago: The first planets were created by the Precursors *39.9 million years ago: The first lifeforms appear in the Wetellion Masor, in the form of mutated bacteria *34 million years ago: The first amphibious species of the Omniverse begin to walk on land, also bringing underwater plants with them. *26 million years ago: Monocarius Geevelus (Very Early Geemen) appear for the first time in history, beginning a new age of dominance for the animal kingdom. *25.84 million years ago: The Forerunners are genetically created by the Precursors to help watch over the Meme Omniverse, and to oversee the Geemen and the other species that were evolving quiet quickly. *25 million years ago: The Fremmoid Civil War occurs, and in the end leaving the Fremmoids to heavily damage their homeworld with nuclear weapons, causing the deterioration of their species to become an industrialized civilization instead of pre-space flight civilization. *23.6 million years ago: The Forerunners become independant from their masters and leave to develop their culture independantly. *22 million years ago: 3 million years after the Fremmoid Civil War, part of the Fremmoid species evolved into the Fremlins. They quickly passed industrialization and became a space faring species, just after the Yingor. *21 million years ago: The Forerunners enhance the Geemen civilization after over 3 millions of being an industrialized species, highering their status as a spacefaring civilization. The Precursors thought of the Forerunners enhancing their intelligence was an anti-gradualist act, causing multiple disagreements to rise. The Dark Ages *19 million years ago: The Forerunners attempt to annihilate the Precursors by creating the Vyborgitron, which was meant to only hunt Precursors, but it went horribly wrong and began to annihilate all organic life in the Trolliverse. This caused the Precursors and the Forerunners to both enter a bloody intergalactic war that would end with the Precursors at the brink of extinction, and the Forerunners to be eternally locked in stasis. *18.6 million years ago: The Yingor begin consorting with the Geemen to figure out a way to stop the Vyborgitron from invading. *18.4 million years ago: Over half of the Trolliverse is barren, only leaving the Yingor as the last intelligent species that has not been forced into extinction. *18.3 million years ago: The Yingor destroy the Forgotten Universe, which took out an 1/8 of the remaining Trolliverse and destroyed the Vyborgitron. *Desperate for the Trolliverse's safety, the Precursors create the Weegee Gods to enforce the laws of the universe, and to ensure the survival of the now pre-industrialized Trolliverse. The Weegee Gods were not intended to become deities of the Geemen or any other race in the Trolliverse. Rise of the United 'Gees Star Cluster *1843 AD: The Dominion of Gees' is founded by the Geeman named Uoro G. Hall. *1852 AD: The Fremmlin Hegemony founds a new space age for their collosal empire, with King Undao Fortran as the Fremmlin's first hegemon. *1853 AD: The Fremmlin Hegemony encounters the Dominion of Gees', which ends up causing the Uvo Strait Incident. *1854 AD: The Fremmlins go to war with the Dominion. *1898 AD: The Fremmlins overthrow the rules of the Dominion, placing all Geemen under the order of Undao Fortran. *1901 AD: The Fremmoids join the Fremmlin Hegemony freely. *1902 AD: The Arlics leave the Fremmlin Hegemony, causing the Hegemonic Civil War. *1903 AD: King Undao Fortran is assassinated by an Arlic, nearly causing the Hegemony into economic turmoil. The King is later replaced by his nephew, Yanchamali. *1904 AD: The Arlic conquer a few star clusters and established their empire there. Category:Timeline Category:Pages with non-existent links Category:Articles in Need of Improvement